Twilight Forest Landmarks
Hedge Maze Hedge mazes grow out of the misty forest soils. Brave adventurers have been known to return from these twisted brambles burdened by sacks filled with rare treasures. More often though, bloodcurdling screams indicate that victory belongs to the maze, and not the adventurer Hollow Hill You may see these rising in the distance if you poke your head above the canopy layer, but that can't prepare you for what you'll find when you mine into one of these (or find them naturally cracked open by geological forces.) Ores glitter on unreachable stalactites above, lit occasionally by glowstone. You'll want to bring plenty of torches though, as the hills are defended by monsters. If you persist you may even find a treasure chest or two. There are several sizes of hill, and the larger hills have rarer ores, more valuable treasures, and of course, more and more dangerous monsters. Quest Grove The Quest Grove can only be found in the Enchanted Forest biome. Is is the home of the Quest Ram. Naga Courtyard The serpentine Naga lurks in a walled courtyard deep in the woods. The Naga Courtyard is where you fight the Naga. The courtyard walls are the only place to find Nagastone blocks. Lich Tower The Lich rules over his domain from the tops of these huge towers. The towers consist of a central tower with many smaller towers connected off the side, sometimes with bridges. The central tower and many of the smaller towers have a double staircase along the walls to allow access to any connected towers. The towers usually have decorated and furnished rooms, sometimes in multiple stories. Room themes include libraries, spawner rooms, web-filled rooms, treasure rooms, and occasionally have strange things like an indoor desert or columns of iron bars. Be alert for treasure chests, not only in the treasure rooms, but also tucked among the shelves of the libraries. The Lich has many different treasures, but most commonly they are books, potions, brewing supplies, and enchanted equipment. At the top of the tower, a spawner will summon the Lich. His special lair has walls covered in paintings and torches, and elaborate chandelier, and a glass floor. Labyrinth These vast mazes are usually found under clearings in the forest. There are two levels in each labyrinth, each with some unique features. The first level is accessible from a small ruin somewhere in the clearing, or you may be able to find natural caves nearby breaking into it. Labyrinths are sumptuously built out of what is called mazestone, a hard material found in bricks, mosiacs, and blue-gray stone blocks. Wooden arches, torches, and iron bars are the most common decorations. The structure is difficult to navigate, consisting of twisty corridors, larger rooms, and occasional treasures stashed in the dead ends. The second level of the labyrinth is surrounded by bedrock and only accessible from a room in the first level. Monsters in the area include beetles, maze slimes, cave spider, creepers, endermen, and minotaurs. Minotaurs and maze slimes are unique to the labyrinth. The labyrinth includes some light sources, but adventures are advised to bring plenty of torches to light the maze and cut down on monster spawns. There are many treasure chests in the labyrinth, with several categories of treasure. Dead end treasure rooms are protected by iron bars and may be trapped. These chests have leather, torch materials, food, and occasionally some steeleaf. On each level of the labyrinth, one can find treasure rooms that also contain a minotaur spawner, all behind more iron bars. Treasure room treasures can include iron, steeleaf, and ironwood ingots, as well as full ironwood and steeleaf armor pieces. These chests can also contain the essential maze map focus. On the lower level, the Mooshroomtaur's prison also contains treasure from this category. Finally, it is rumored that there is a third category for all the best treasures. These treasures are said to lie within a secret vault that you will almost certainly need a maze map to find. Vault treasures may include highly enchanted armor and weapons, the unique mazebreaker pick, and occasionally an ender chest to stash these treasures in safely. Hydra Lair The main feature of the hydra lair is the hydra, which fills most of the area. The lair otherwise resembles a medium hollow hill with about a third of the hill demolished. Hydra lairs are most often found in the fire swamp biome, but can occasionally be found in the regular swamp as well. Resources http://twilightforest.wikispaces.com/